Road Trip!
by SunnySkies4Life
Summary: The Cullen teens and Bella decide to take a road trip while Carlisle and Esme vacation to Isle Esme. Lots of crazy, random, wonderful, superfantabulous fun! Rated T just in case, minor swearing/adult themes. NOTE: Bella is still human.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I had this idea, but I'm not really sure if it's any good or not. So, tell me what you think: Is it worth continuing? I had a lot planned out, which includes, but is not limited to, the following words/phrases: cheese factory, Emmett in a Dorothy costume, a dog food factory, Miley Cyrus and a restraining order (to our dear friend Emmett), a lawsuit against the Canadian bacon companies, a modern-day asylum, a ski lift, a dangerous tree, and, hmm…yes, a possible match with a water snake (and our dear friend Emmett, once again.)**

**Soo, tell me what you think! Grazie!!!! ****J**

**Disclaimer: ****I only own Twilight in my lovely delusions of grandeur. How sad.**

**Bella POV**

I pulled on my sneakers. "Okay, I'm ready," I called.

Edward appeared next to me. "Let's go. Alice has something very important to tell us."

But I saw that the corners of his lips were twitching as he tried not to smile.

"You already know, don't you?" I demanded.

Instead of answering, he just steered me to his Volvo. I took that as a yes.

I spent the ride in silence, contemplating what it was Alice had to tell us.

Edward kept glancing over at me, seeming amused, somehow.

"Are you mad?" he asked, staring at me for what seemed like the twelfth time, with the same laughing expression on his face.

I considered telling him to watch the road, and then decided that there was no point. He wouldn't crash. He never had, probably never would.

I realized he was still waiting for my answer. "Sort of," I managed. I was now too lost in his eyes, back to their golden color, thanks to a late night hunting trip, to form a fully coherent response.

As soon as we pulled into the Cullens' driveway, Alice came out and whisked us all into the living room.

"Alright, everyone," she said, as she stood in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips, surveying her audience. "I have news."

"No kidding," Emmett muttered.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "_What _was that, Emmett McCarty Cullen?"

Emmett gulped. "Nothing."

Geez. For someone so small, Alice sure was good at scaring people, even huge, muscular giants.

"We're going on a road trip!" she squealed, clapping her hands. We just stared. To be honest, I think our reaction was a bit disappointing to her. We all just stared, dumbfounded.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked, her lower lip beginning to tremble. Jasper shot a look at us, and suddenly I was ecstatic.

"YES! THIS IS WONDERFUL!!! O-M-G!! LET'S GO SHOPPING ALICE!" I began hopping up and down. "I. LIKE. SOCKS. BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! HAIL THE WOMB OF OUR FATHER WHO ART WITH A PINEAPPLE COVERED HAM CAKE!"

"Okay, Jazzy, cut it out, this is scary," Alice said, backing away a few paces.

A wave of calm came toward me and I sat next to Edward, back to normal.

"Oh gosh, did I just say that I wanted to go shopping?" I asked in horror.

"That, and you also said 'Hail the womb of our father who art with a pineapple covered ham cake," Emmett told me, grinning.

I moaned and buried my face in my hands. "I hate you, Jasper," I said in a muffled tone.

"There's no time to badmouth my husband! You said it yourself, Bella. We have to go shopping!"

The drive to the mall was a bit…odd, to say in the very least. Jasper, for unknown reasons, kept sending random waves of energy at me.

"I LIKE MASHED POTATOES. Why are you doing this? MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB WHO DRANK OUT OF THE TOILET. Jasper, stop it! I WISH I WAS AN OSCAR MEYER WEINER. Seriously, it's not funny anymore! FRED FLINSTONE DRIVES A MOTOR BOAT." This was just a snippet of what I had been saying throughout the ride. At last, we arrived at the mall, Emmett roaring with laughter, and Rosalie looking as though she would like nothing more than to snap my neck.

All I wanted was to get in and out of the mall as soon as possible. But with Alice, I could tell it wouldn't happen.

I ran over a few possibilities in my mind, and I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice the small soda spill on the floor that I slipped in.

"Whoa!" Not one, but two pairs of arms caught me. A warm, soft, unfamiliar pair, and a cold, hard, familiar pair. I looked up into two faces: Edward, my love, and Mike Newton, my…well, my fellow human being.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike greeted me cheerfully. Unusually cheerfully. This puzzled me for a moment, until I saw who he was with; Jessica stood behind him, carrying a small bag and beaming.

"Hey, Mike!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, which apparently wasn't a lot, because I heard Emmett snort behind me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Now it was my turn to snort.

"Gee, I don't know, Mike, what _are _we doing in a _mall_?" Rosalie asked sarcastically, her obvious dislike for Mike displayed on her perfect face.

Edward muttered something too low for me to make out, but it sounded somewhat like, "Behave yourself."

"Hi Mike! Nice to see you! Well, lots of shopping, so little time, see you!" Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me away, still bouncing, with the others trailing behind us.

"I _love _you, Alice! Thank you my most wonderful, awesome, greatest, bestest best friend!"

"Silly Bella, bestest isn't a word!" Alice corrected me.

"Did I just use it as a word?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then it's a word now!" I said, grinning.

Suddenly, Alice stopped jumping, her face serious again.

"Okay, enough fooling around. It's time to go shopping!"

I groaned in exasperation as my overly-perky best friend bounded ahead of us, giving me no choice but to face my terror.

**Ahh, so dramatic, isn't she?**

**Ahh, my bestie Mike. I hate him. He's mad annoying!!!**

**OMC, so hope ya like it!! **

**Oh, the thing about "Mary had a little lamb who drank out of the toilet", one of my friends actually said this. We were doing a spontaneous for OM and we had to finish the sentence "Mary had a little lamb who…" and this was one and I was cracking up!!!**

**Peace, Luv, Twilight!**

**PS. Review, or face the wrath of my evil pink pony minions!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! **

**(My invisible purple monkey Muffins controls them very well.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long no update, but I had to get myself ready for…shopping with Alice. *shudder***

**It's tiring just writing about it! Plus I went yesterday. And it was awesome. And I bought a Twilight shirt from Hot Topic. **

**Sooooo…here it is! Chapter 2!!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****Here it is, the depressing truth, *sigh*: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Grr…**

"Alice, rethink this!" I pleaded. "Why do _I _have to come shopping with you?"

"Bella, you're already here," she reminded me. "And I don't want to do this alone." She turned the full force of her puppy dog look on me.

I groaned. "Fine, Alice, where to?" She squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you Bella!"

"Shut up, people are staring," I glared at her. It didn't bug her in the slightest.

Alice stuck her tongue out and danced ahead of me. Edward came up behind me to take her place.

"Edwaaaaardddd," I whined, stretching his name out. He smirked, but wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Haven't you learned that it's better to _not _argue with Alice?"

"He's right you know!" Alice shouted back from her place six feet away from us.

"Act human, please," I mumbled, knowing that she could hear me. She turned around and winked, and then waited near an escalator for us to catch up. She tapped her foot impatiently until we arrived.

"Finally! Now, we're going upstairs first, and then back down so we can work our way across."

"Alice, why don't we just start downstairs? We're already here," I added.

"Because the best stores are _at the top. Is that a problem?"_ she asked in a low, deadly tone.

I gulped. "Nope, not at all."

"Alice, please stop trying to give the human a heart attack," Edward asked quietly.

"Yes, please stop," I repeated.

But Alice, being Alice, just turned around onto the escalator and rode all the way up.

That was the moment I noticed that the store behind us was Libby Lu. That shouldn't have been a big deal, but to me, it was.

"Oh no oh no oh no…" I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella! Love, what's the matter?" Edward asked urgently.

"Don't make me ride it don't make me ride it don't make me ride it," I pleaded over and over.

"What's the matter with Bella?" I heard Emmett ask. One of Edward's arms disappeared from where they held me, and I heard a thud, so I assumed he had hit Emmett.

"Bella, why won't you ride the escalator?" Edward wanted to know.

I took a deep breath. "When I was ten, Charlie was taking me to the movies, and we had to ride up _this same escalator. _And I we were going to be late, so I was trying to walk up faster, and-and-" I hesitated, but Edward nodded for me to go on. "And my foot missed the step, and I fell halfway down and scraped my shin and started bleeding in the middle of the mall. And now I hate escalators." I finished. "I'm especially scared of this one," I tacked on as an afterthought.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Emmett's big, booming laughter was all that could be heard.

"Emmett, it's not funny! I am NOT riding up that thing!" I said firmly, crossing my arms.

"Oh hell you're not," Emmett said, and then proceeded to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder after jumping on the escalator.

He jumped to about the middle though, and forgot to be gentle, so the entire escalator came crashing down around us all.

I coughed through the dust as I heard Edward's and Alice's frantic "Bella? Emmett?? BELLA??"

"Right"-cough cough-"here." I waved my hand through the dust until I felt Edward's cold, hard arms pick me up.

"Emmett, you idiot!" Edward and Alice shouted simultaneously.

"You could have hurt her!" Edward yelled, at the same time Alice screeched "Now we can't go shopping!"

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You could have hurt her!" Alice quickly corrected.

Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You okay Bells?"

I glared at him with all the anger I could muster. "I'm fine, Emmett, no thanks to you."

What a sight we must have been as we all trudged back out to the car. Edward had called 911, and the parade of fire trucks, ambulances, and even Charlie's cruiser drove into the parking lot as we drove out.

"What a great start to a road trip," I grumbled. And everyone agreed.

**See that Libby Lu story up there? Yeah, that's a true story. I was with my friend Jen and her mom when it happened. And I did freak out when my mom made me use it yesterday. I almost fell off again.**

**Please review and make me forget my traumatizing story! I need more reviews! PLEEEAASSSEEEE!!!!**

**Virtual cotton candy to everyone who reviews!!!**

**Oh, please check out my other stories, especially I Want To Taste The Love Upon Your Lips and 7 Minutes In Heaven: Cullen Edition. I don't really have many reviews for those, and it makes me sad. I don't know if it's any good, but tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews I got! It made me so happy I wrote this chapter really fast! And even on PAPER with a PEN! Gasp!**

**Oh, since I have the most ideas for this story, I'm probably going to concentrate mostly on this one, and not update the other ones as much. Sorry, but I'm getting really stressed out with school and everything, and I don't really have many ideas. **

**So, sorry, but here's chapter 3!**

"For the love of…" I watched in disbelief as Alice lugged a large cardboard box out of the house. Jasper and Emmett followed after her, each pulling a huge suitcase behind them and carrying three more.

"Alice, you know there are only six of us. Emmett's imaginary friend doesn't count."

Emmett dropped his luggage .

"Nooo, Larry, come back, she didn't mean it!" He ran around the front lawn, trying to find "Larry".

"Bella, there are only 8 suitcases there," she reminded me.

"And fourteen more in the Jeep," I pointed out.

Alice frowned. "True. Rosalie, bring the rest out!"

I gaped at her. "MORE??"

"Yepp," she said, oblivious to the fact that I was standing in the driveway, open-mouthed, like some sort of strange Amazon toad.

Rosalie came out of the door, inspecting her fingernails. Six movers followed after her, each carrying two bags. Of course, hire movers to carry boxes all of twelve feet. Nice, Rosalie.

"Emmett! The Jeep is leaving. You and Larry had better get over here!" Alice shouted, though Emmett could have heard her just as well as if she'd whispered. Emmett didn't come.

"I got this." Rosalie stepped in front of Alice and I. "Emmett," she began in sweet, yet dangerous tone. "If you don't come over here right now and get in the Jeep, I won't let you touch me for a _whole month._"

Emmett promptly appeared at her side. "I'm here! I promise!" Emmett said, looking panicked.

"That's my Emmy," Rosalie cooed. She began kissing Emmett, and he had her pressed up against the side of the Jeep when Alice interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt this little barf fest," she said, though you could clearly see she was enjoying it. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that. "But we have to leave, and Carlisle and Esme need to talk to Emmett, sorry, _us,_ before we do."

Just as she said, Carlisle and Esme strode out the door of the big white mansion to where we all stood.

"Emmett," Esme began.

"Why single me out?" Emmett asked indignantly.

"Because you worry me most," she told him.

He was quiet. "Touché," he said finally, and then he waited for her to continue.

"I don't want to get any phone calls about anyone being arrested, illegal drug selling, no calls from the cops, _period,_" she warned.

"Okay, no calls from the cops. We'll give them the fake phone number," Emmett promised.

Esme's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I mean, we'll behave ourselves," he corrected, smiling innocently. I snorted. Emmett? Innocent? Those words shouldn't be used in the same sentence together unless the word "isn't" is between them. I wondered what he was planning…did he really have a fake phone number?

"Well then," Carlisle's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Esme and I will be away, also, so just call if you need us." he paused. "Don't need us, please."

Emmett let out a laugh, which he tried to disguise as a cough. Idiot. Vampire's didn't need to cough, and I heard Jasper tell him so as Carlisle and Esme began leaving.

"Vampires don't cough, you moron," he hissed.

"Well, I had to cover it up somehow," Emmett whispered back with a glance at everyone else.

"Okay, time to leave." Alice interrupted.

"Road Trip!" Emmett shouted as he pushed me into the Jeep and ran around to the drivers side.

"Emmett! Don't break the human! We don't have an extended warranty!" Alice yelled.

Edward growled, and I whispered, "It's fine."

Jasper climbed in next to me, and Alice settled herself on his lap. Then she turned to me. "We're conserving space. Sit on Edward's lap."

I could feel myself blushing. "Excuse me?"

A pair of cold strong arms (the arms I'd know anywhere) picked me up and set me down again, this time on someone's lap.

"You're not upset about this, are you?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Not really," I whispered back.

"Hey, why can't Rose sit in my lap?" Emmett whined loudly from the front seat.

"Because you'd spent all your time making out with her. Now shut up and drive," Alice told him, crossing her skinny arms and settling back against Jasper's chest.

"That's true," Emmett said, a grin forming on his face.

Edward winced. "Emmett…please…"

I didn't have to ask what Emmett was thinking. _Everyone _could tell.

"Sorry, Eddie boy. Where am I driving anyway?"

"California," Alice said. "LA. And don't call Edward Eddie boy."

"I could have said that," Edward informed her.

"Yes, but it saves time when I say it." Alice laughed lightly.

Have you ever been in a car with five impatient vampires, all madly in love with one person in the car?

I don't recommend it.

When we finally reached California-not a moment too soon-Alice pulled the large cardboard box out of the trunk.

"What's in there?" I asked her.

"Clothes," she replied as she started distributing large hooded sweatshirts and sunglasses.

"For?" I couldn't imagine why they would need winter clothing in sunny, sunny Cali…oh. "Never mind."

"This is Agent Emmett, ready for action. What's my mission, boss?"

I turned to look at Emmett, and burst out laughing.

He looked like a nightclub bouncer/secret agent in his baggy black clothes, sunglasses, and gloves. And to top it all off, he was carrying a neon purple water gun.

"Emmett," I choked out between bursts of laughter. "What…are…you…doing?"

"Having fun. Now shush. Larry and I have work to do." He began darting around the Jeep humming the Mission Impossible theme. Then, he abruptly stopped.

"Emmett…" Edward groaned. "No."

Emmett grinned. "Yes."

Alice suddenly let out a high, trilling laugh. "Yes, Edward, let's go. I could use a good laugh. Look."

Edward watched Alice's vision in silence and then sighed. "That poor girl. Fine," he said, turning to Emmett. "Let's go to Starbucks. I could use a laugh, too."

"Starbucks?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

"Double scoop ice cream sundae with a chocolate fudge twist!" Emmett shouted.

"Huh?"

"It's the new jinx," he explained patiently.

"Hmm." I thought that over. "You may want to copyright that, Em. It has potential."

"I know." he beamed. "Now let's go to Starbucks!"

"What do you think, Bellsy?" Emmett asked loudly, tapping his chin.

"Emmett, for the last time, DO NOT CALL ME BELLSY." I hissed. "Just get a freakin cappuccino or something."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miley Cyrus enter Starbucks. Edward and Alice each stifled a giggle.

I-and everyone else-knew of Emmett's Hannah Montana obsession. If he were to see Miley in Starbucks…I shuddered.

Emmett had finally bought his coffee, and he took a huge gulp.

"EW! GROSS! Who _drinks _this shit?? It's _disgusting!_" He spat in the trash, trying to rid his mouth of the apparently foul taste.

"Let me try." I cautiously sipped at the coffee. "It tastes fine to me."

"You're not a vampire who hasn't eaten in God-knows how long," Edward reminded me.

"Oh yeah."

There was a large high pitched screech from the front of the shop where Emmett had gone to spit up his coffee. Edward and Alice both started cracking up, and I turned around slowly, afraid of what I might see.

Emmett was on his knees, shouting, "I love you! My darling Miley, Profess your love as I am mine! I know all your songs by heart, all because of my intense dedication! See?"

He stood up and started dancing with exaggerated movements. "Everybody makes mistakes! Everybody has those days!" he sang.

I continued watching Emmett and laughing with Edward, Alice, and Jasper (Rosalie was watching with a dangerous expression in the corner) until I decided the frightened Miley could use a warning or two.

"The sad thing is," I whispered in her ear. "He's not making fun of you. He's not even drunk. He really feels that way. And he really does sing and dance that way…" I shuddered.

Miley's eyes were still on Emmett as she answered. "Really?"

"Yeah." Then I had an idea. "Emmett, if you don't stop RIGHT now, Rosalie won't sleep with you for two. Months." 

Emmett stood up, looking horrified. "Is that true, Rose?"

But before Rosalie could answer, five men in black came and barreled into Emmett, knocking him to the ground. Another came to where Miley and I stood.

"We got a call about Miley Cyrus and a large boy with a purple water gun." The cop held up his badge and pointed to the man behind the counter, who gave a half-hearted sort of wave.

"He doesn't mean any harm," I assured the cop over the sounds of Emmett's struggles. "He thinks he's in love. Well, he is, but with his w-girlfriend over there." I pointed to Rosalie.

"Nevertheless, we're checking for drug or alcohol abuse."

"He doesn't drink. He _can't. _And I'm pretty sure he doesn't do drugs."

"Why is that?" The cop wanted to know.

"Because…um…because…look, duck!"

When the cop turned his head, I sprinted back to Edward and hid.

The cop turned to Miley with a questioning look.

She shrugged. "All I wanted was a coffee."

I watched Emmett being herded out the door, and asked myself why he didn't run. He could outrun _any _human. Oh, right, acting human.

This trip was going to get old fast.

**So, there's chapter four!!**

**My wrists are **_**killing **_**me. I wrote all this out on 6 ½ sheets of paper, and then typed four pages of it up here.**

**Review pleeeeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! My llama minions have connections!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So," I said, still drinking Emmett's coffee. "We're in LA, have no place to go other than the Jeep, and now we need to bail Emmett out of jail?"

Edward looks guilty when he answers. "Yes."

"Well this is FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC!" I shouted, tossing the coffee away. I grabbed onto Edward's arm. "Come on, let's go get your stupid brother."

I stopped before I was out the door. "Where is your stupid brother, first of all?"

It was Jasper who answered. "Bella, Edward's right here."

I giggled a bit, but Edward growled.

"Sorry." Jasper grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, let me edit," I said. "Where is your stupid brother EMMETT?"

"At the police station." Alice spoke up. "He's about to get his one phone call. He'll call Edward."

Just as she had predicted, Edward's phone rang.

I lunged for his pocket, but Edward got there first.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Where's Miley? Did she leave? Did you get her number for me?" At that exact moment, Miley walked out the door.

"Edward. Let me talk to Emmett. I promise not to threaten him. I swear."

Edward studied me closely, and didn't look away when he spoke. "Alice?"

Alice just laughed. "Go ahead Edward. What's the worst she can do to him?"

So the little phone was in my hand. "Emmett," I snarled.

"Hi, Bella! Guess what? I'm getting my one phone call, just like in the movies! And I got fingerprinted and everything!"

"Just, tell us where you are. We're coming to bail you out." I put my hand over the phone and turned to Edward. "We are going to bail him out, right?

"Yes, love, I suppose we'll have to."

"So, where are you, Emmett?" I asked, turning back to the phone.

"In jail, silly Bella," Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

I groaned and shut the tiny phone. "Who knows where the jail in LA is?"

* * *

" No, Alice, you make a left here," Rosalie said, pointing to the map.

"NO, Rosalie, you make a left at the NEXT corner," Alice argued.

"Guys, this is ridiculous," I said. "Alice, can't you just look to see where to turn?"

"I'm driving, Bella," Alice said, offended (at the fact that I had supposedly questioned her driving skills, I guess).

"Has that ever stopped you before?" I grumbled.

"OOH!" Rosalie screeched, grabbing the wheel. "You're missing the turn!"

"Left here?"

"Right!"

Alice turned the wheel to the right, leading us down a side street.

"ALICE!" Rosalie shrieked. "I SAID GO LEFT!"

"NO! YOU SAID RIGHT!"

"NO! I WAS AGREEING WITH YOU!"

"WELL DON'T YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT?"

"Alice? Alice? ALICE!" I hollered.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"The police station is right here!"

"Oh."

Alice turned the car into the huge parking lot of the Los Angeles Police Station.

"Wow. This place is huge," Alice commented.

"Way bigger than Forks," Rosalie agreed.

"Well Emmett's in there," I reminded them. "So let's go."

* * *

It took a while, but we finally got Emmett released from prison. I had a feeling it was something to do with the fact that Rosalie was there. That poor cop didn't have a clue.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked as we drove back to Starbucks, where Emmett claimed he had dropped his wallet (I think he just wanted to see Miley again).

When we arrived, Starbucks was surprisingly empty

Alice suddenly gave a little squeal. "Ohmygoshnofreakingwayohmygoshthisisgoingtobesoexcitingthiscallsforashoppingtripcomeonguyswegottago!" **(Translation: Oh my gosh no freaking way oh my gosh this is going to be so exciting this calls for a shopping trip come on guys we gotta go!) **

"Alice!" I put my hand on my bouncing friend's shoulder. "Calm down!"

"Alice, did you forget to take your meds today?" Edward asked her. **(AN: No offense to anyone who really is on behavioral meds, Edward's just being sarcastic. Obviously. Vampires don't take meds, silly people!) **

Alice glared. "If you saw what I did, Mister, you would be just as excited as I am."

"I have seen it," he reminded her. "You've been thinking of nothing else for the last two minutes."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, would you mind telling all of us NORMAL people what is going on?" I asked, annoyed.

"All normal except the empath," Emmett said, jabbing a finger towards Jasper.

"Says the vampire who got thrown in jail for stalking Miley Cyrus."

All was quiet.

"Touché." Emmett said finally.

"Well?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all Alice would say with a superior little smile.

And I did see. As we drove out of Starbucks, Alice went in the complete opposite direction from where I knew the hotel was.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "The hotel is that way." I pointed out the back window.

"I know."

"So, why are we going the opposite way?" I asked, my patience waning.

"Because what we need is the opposite way," Alice explained good-naturedly.

I settled back against Edward's stone chest. "Why are we letting Alice drive, anyway?" "Because she threatened my car, Emmett's Barbies, Jasper's waffles, Rosalie's mirror, and your book collection," Edward answered resignedly.

"I like waffles," I said.

"Who doesn't?" Emmett asked.

"Waffle haters."

"Oh. Right. And Edward."

"And Edward," I agreed.

"We're heeeeerrrrreee!" Alice sang out.

"Note to self: No more caffeine for Alice," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Alice called as she ran off.

"Where are we?" I called after her.

Edward tapped my shoulder. I turned around to look at the poster he was pointing at.

"Auditions for a movie???"

**Who wants to guess what movie they're auditioning for? Come on people, it's not that difficult. Even my little sister could guess! Well, maybe not. I dunno. So that's why you guys have to! Hahahaha I'm so nice.**

**Anyways, REVIEW! I AM DEPRIVED OF REVIEWS!Oh, and I'm going away for two days to Washington DC with my school to see Obama's Inauguration, and will sadly have no internet access. *sniffle***

**But I want lots of reviews waiting for me when I come back!**

**Oh, one more thing?**

**Anybody here read the book ****Quad****? It's a fantastillistic book, and y'all should totally read it. **

**Well, my best friend in the whole entire world recently published her first story on the site. It's a Quad FF called "Innocent" which kind of continues on from the end of the book. Her name is ****littlemissauthor, and she is my BEST FRIEND. Seriously, I met her in Kindergarten, like…some billion years ago (I hate math. Not doing it right now). So read Innocent, give her lots of reviews, because if you don't I WILL SET MY EVIL FLUFFY PINK LLAMA MINIONS UNDER HER CONTROL FOR A WHILE TO RAMPAGE ACROSS THE PLANET!I'm getting too worked up. Hehe.**

**So review! I'll probably update another story before I go, but in case I don't, I want lots of reviews for ALL my stories. ALL OF THEM! **

**Some have no reviews at all! How sad! Be the first! Make me happy!**

**Okay, I'm seriously shutting up now.**

**BYEEE!!!**


	5. REALLY SORRY

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I feel I have no other option.**

**I have SO much going on. Here's just a smidge of it:-School musical. I have rehersal every day of the week just about, the show's next week, and we're NO where NEAR ready. Our director is just about tearing his hair out, and I feel like I owe it to him, to our musical director, and to the rest of the cast to give it my all and try not to worry about so much.**

**-Exams! It is now March, and right on time, I'm freaking out. Just a couple of the exams I have to take: Spanish Proficiency, English Final, Math Regents, Science State Test, Science Final, Social Studies Final, etc. I have A LOT going on. And it's high school next year! So my school has been going CRAZY! The guidance counselors are EVERYWHERE! We had our whole electives assembly, and our "Welcome To High School" thing in English class, and I think I REALLY need to focus on passing the 8th**** grade (not only passing, but passing with flying colors. I REALLY need to get over a 95 on all my exams and final grades and everything).**

**-My sister will be coming to see my family soon with her husband, so we're trying to work things out with her (we haven't gotten along so well in the past) so I'm trying to get things ready and such.**

**-My room is a complete mess and I think my mom's about to ground me till Kingdom Come if I don't clean it. So I probably should…(I know, lame excuse, sorry!)**

**-Our house is being redone. We're repainting the bathroom and my parents room and eventually mine and my sister's, and probably the downstairs too, and I know my family is going to need help with that.**

**-This summer, I might try to get a job (the city's got some sort of program, I think, or I think Price Chopper is hiring. Lol) so if I have to work, there's NO way I can keep up with all this.**

**So I'm REALLY sorry, but I think I'm going to have to quit fan fiction. I feel really bad for deserting you all, but I don't have enough time, and I don't think it's fair to make you all wait if I know I really don't have time.**

**But thanks to ALL the reviewers and everyone who read and supported my stories. I feel REALLY bad about this.**

**And mucho apologies to Alyssa4Music4Life, my new co-author on "Summer Of Secrets". I feel really bad about all of this.**

**I don't know how to actually delete the account, and get my email and everything off the site, so someone review and tell me how PLEASE!**

**Again, I'm really sorry, I can't even express how sorry I am.**

**For the last time,**

**SunnySkies4Life**


End file.
